


Statement of an anyonymous resident of the Shivering Isles, regarding a potential encounter with Lord Sheogorath.

by prospitianknightmares



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, Languages and Linguistics, their names are dew-of-the-mountain and mai-low but that's not really relevant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prospitianknightmares/pseuds/prospitianknightmares
Summary: An example of Shiverspeak, a dialect that developed in the Shivering Isles over the 200~ years since the main quest.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Statement of an anyonymous resident of the Shivering Isles, regarding a potential encounter with Lord Sheogorath.

**Author's Note:**

> this was mostly a writing exercise because conlangs = fun. if you want to spice things up read it in a cockney accent. ya i made a magnus archives joke what of it

I was on the brighter side, though I hail from the waterworks myself; I shouldn’t put you under with a load of dusty rusty tallywork, so I leave it at that. 

I knew what I had fallen into when a goldie took a rosy few out of her back-and-forth to look things over, which had me pleased, I should confess. There was this quick wee shutter-smile and she was lively again, back to the hum, as if she’d spotted someone. Pity, too! She was about to buy a quilt.

I turn to go about bus-y-ness as usual when right by my stand appeared a mighty bunting lizzy, queen-pink, having an other-me by the looks of it. Loudly, too! She was wearing this bright purple vest that did absolute bozz to cover anything, all in spite it being a crispy cold day. You couldn’t’ve missed her. But I did. 

Now, I go on wond’ring, how did I manage that? She’s crystalline and here I was paying her no attention (though by the looks of it she didn’t care to pay me any either.) I know it’s impolite, because as far as I knew she was having a little inner conference, but I couldn’t help looking at the nothing she was talking into. It all made perfect sense then.

The Isles about me stuttered, and a word came through clear as day, though I don’t recall hearing it, only thinking: it went “now you watch.” The girl simply ceased, no other way to put it. I know for a fact there was a space behind her, too, but I couldn’t see it. And I couldn’t see her, either. Powerful zap, that. Drum-thrumming. You should’ve seen the goldie; poor dear was shaking at the sight of it. 

Oh, the heads turn now? Please. You came to me, love, so take what the drum pounds out or leave, and leave me be. Anyway, you should take it; I may reside in Dementia but I don't go in for the festivities. Promise.

You know, I think he must have gone off and brought someone in from the dull side. A demonstration. Trust we had a lovely conversation afterhand, but I don’t remember it. For my own protection, see? I know old Never-there came through and fell the glaze-over, I’m sure of it, and I know because now I know for a fact the old dodger looks nothing like the statue in Crucible, hah!

I suppose you huppy braze and blow types must think me simper for going on talking to him. Well, don’t think it. I have it in the head that things grow crooked in my dealings that way, and yet I still say very well, because I’d rather know! Even if I do forget. So be it. Nirnic thinkers, the lot of you.


End file.
